Elysium With You
by demigodstories194
Summary: "I love you," I whispered. "I love you too, Hazel Levesque. By all the gods, I love you too."


**So, I decided to write another one-shot! I kind of just felt like writing, but I didn't want to write Daughter of Iris since Lucia wasn't here (it's my spring break but she's in school). I hope that you enjoy! I kind of stretched and added some stuff to make the story better (I guess that's kind of expected)...please forgive me :)**

Hazel's POV

Walking with a person couldn't get any better. Well, it _did_ have something to do with the fact that that person was Frank Zhang. I looked down at his hand holding mine, and I smiled with contentment. A warm breeze ruffled my jacket, but it was still comfortable weather. The seven would be sent to Elysium after we died - well, minus Percy and Annabeth since they would never die. Frank and I were the only ones who were already here. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't help it. I replayed that terrible moment in my head for the hundredth time.

 _Frank was sitting in the passenger seat of the Mercedes, compliments of Poseidon. I was squeezed in the back seat in between Leo and Piper. Jason was driving the car, but at every shaky turn we took, I began to wonder whether he actually knew how to drive._

 _Percy and Annabeth weren't there, but that was really to be expected. About two years before they graduated college, they both became immortal. I think Percy became the god of eels, starfish, and people impacted by hurricanes, tsunamis, or other ocean storms (I have no idea about the eels and starfish - don't ask.) Annabeth became the goddess of those who couldn't afford a proper education. I have a sneaking suspicion that it has something to do with Tyson and the way Annabeth acted towards him when they first met (I only knew about what she did from what Percy told me)._

 _We were all going to….well, I didn't really know. Jason said it was a surprise. Only later did I find out that Jason had put together a birthday party for Nico. Well, for Nico, but not exactly for Nico. It was for Bianca._

 _As though it was conjured up out of thin air, a taxi cab swerved in front of our car. Jason veered to the left - and off the road - to avoid hitting it. Unfortunately, we hit a stop sign. I could barely cry out as it came barrelling towards the windshield. As though it knew who hit it, the sign feel directly on Jason. He collapsed on impact._

" _Must have been all those times when we were in Greece and Rome when he got a concussion that made his head so easy to damage," Leo said, trying to lighten the sour mood in the air._

 _I turned to look at him. Quickly, I shook my head as if to say, "It's not the time….it's REALLY not the time." Leo got the message and shut up as quickly as he had started._

 _We tried to just shove Jason in the back (gods that sounds bad) so Frank could drive, but it ended up that our car also was broken. With this frigid weather, the engine was already fragile. Having a metal sign come crashing into it didn't do the engine any good either._

 _I shivered. We were in Canada - very North Canada - because apparently one of Bianca's favorite sledding spots used to be here. Tonight was one of those nights that you could barely be outside for ten minutes without catching a cold. There was a real danger of frostbite if we didn't get to a shelter soon. Frank seemed to understand exactly what we were up against to. With a sigh, he brought out his charred stick._

" _No!" I cried. "Frank….you mustn't!"_

 _Everyone else seemed oblivious to what he was planning to do. Did Frank not realize that Leo was here? He could create fire without causing anyone's death!_

 _Before I could tell him, Frank's stick burst into flames. I saw Frank look at Leo, and I understood. He didn't forget about Leo's power. He just knew that now was the right time._

" _I love you," I whispered._

" _I love you too, Hazel Levesque. By all the gods, I love you too."_

 _With that, I watched in horror as him stick crumbled. What scared me the most was that Frank seemed to crumble with it._

" _No….no…." I murmured in disbelief. He couldn't be gone. No._

 _After that moment, I refused to be warm, I wouldn't eat or drink, and I took no shelter when it started to rain. I felt no pain. Everything that I loved was already taken away from me. Eventually, I got hungry. I got thirsty. I got cold. This didn't change anything though. One day, my world just suddenly turned black._

And now I was here. Reunited with Frank in Elysium. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll get to see Nico, Leo, Piper, and Jason again. Maybe even….Bianca. If she got to the Isle of the Blest I would. But for now, I didn't worry about any of that. I was happy, and with the one that I cared for the most.

The End

 **I hope you guys liked my one-shot on Hazel and Frank's death and afterlife. Maybe I'll do more for the other characters….. Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed!:)**

 **-Meghan**

 **P.S I have a question that some of you guys might be wondering….I was kinda wondering it myself when I proofread this: Why did I make Percy and Annabeth become immortal? Answer: I was picturing the car to have two rows - the first with two seats and the second with three. There simply was not enough room for two extra people. (I know, I could have made them take two cars, but I'm VERY lazy)**


End file.
